


The fluffyness Of TamTori

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: A place to put all my little cute things for the girls!, F/F, FLUFF!!!!, TamTori - Freeform, ToriTam, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Requests are welcome!-Housecats: they’re cats-Steve’s Best Wingman: Tam plays a gigMore to come!





	1. Housecats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re house cats

The grey tabby she-cat rolled onto her back, stretching out a paw to reach the patch of sun that had moved from her body as the sun set. Above her, peering over the edge of a dresser, a bushy tail sweeping across, creeping closer, sliver eyes glinting, was another she-cat.

The grey one sighed and relaxed back into a ball, content- a blur of fur dropped right onto her, " _Tammy!"_ it screeched.

Tam whipped up with a yowl of pain that turned into a yowl of rage as the weight on her gave her a big lick on her check, " _Tori!"_ Tam kicked and shoved at the larger cat, flattening her ears at Tori's laughter, "Get off me you fat oaf!"

Finally, Tori relented and rolled off her with a purr.

Tam leaped to her feet, hissing and puffed up. Small compared to the Norwegian Forest Cat, but dangerous all the same. With a snarl that sent Tori bolting, Tam took off after her.

They chased each other another the house, dashing over ledges and knocking their human's stuff off, jumping across the sink and trailing water tracks down the floor to the plants where they interrupted Ell’s nap and crashing loudly out the cat door, sending Matilda up into the air in surprise.

With a deep intake of air, Tam leapt onto the back of Tori, sending them both tumbling head over heels until they slammed into the bottom of the bird feeder, sending it spinning around and around as it tried to retain balance. Clambering over each other to get out of their tangle of limbs the cats winced in pain as paws jammed into guts. "Ow! Tori!" "Wha-get your ass out of my face-!" "You’re r stepping on my ear!" "I can't spuff if your tail iz un mah mouff!"

They tripped out of it clumsily and quickly turned back around to give each other death glares. Before one could meow, a shadow darkened over them, glancing up, their eyes widened as the bird feeder swung downwards at their faces. With a screech, Tori pounced at Tam, pushing her into a bush as the feeder spilt apart on the stone behind them.

Huffing, they looked at each other. Breathing heavily from their run, Tori’s body over Tams, Tori winked. They both let out mewls of laughter, Tori dragged herself off of her, and Tam shook her fur out as she stood, under the bush with barely any room, they stood closer then they normally would. A bird fluttered overhead somewhere.

"Um..." Tam flicked an ear, "I guess we should..." she turned her burning face away to leave.

"Tam, wait!" Tori suddenly seemed both earnest and nervous, "I have something-I mean- there was something-..."

Tam waited, feeling herself tense, and stopped breathing.

Tori steps closer to her, "I just wanted to tell you..."

"Yes?"

A ginger cat flashed into Tam's view with a pissed off scowl, " _You two!"_ Matilda yowled, "Always _fighting!_ Ruining my _beauty sleep_ and scaring away my _food!"_

Tilda stormed out of the bush, followed by two sheepish she-cats who couldn't yet look at each other. The ginger led them back inside, grumbling all the while about how Ringo'll be peeved about the broken bits and pieces he liked to keep around that had no real purpose really but he loved them anyway. Like that smashed thing laying on the ground they just stepped over, an "iPhone" or whatever.

"Come on, 'tilda, we're sorry!" Tori tried to calm their friend down, "It's not like we _meant_ to wake you or break a bunch of stuff."

"Speak for yourself." Tam stated from behind, causing the ginger cat to give her a menacing glare and for Tori to try and give her a ' _come on man I'm trying to help us both here'_ but which ended up looking like she was holding back a laugh.

"I've had _enough_ of your fights!" Matilda snarled, bumbling into Ell who blinked sleepily at them.

" _More_ fighting, girls? _Really_?" Ell was unimpressed.

Tori shrugged, "We weren't _fighting_."

“Yeah!" Tam pricked her ears up, "We haven't really _fought_ for ages, years actually."

Tori hummed. Ell gave them both looks, "Hmm, I guess that's true. Then enough of your stupid chase each other game, ok? It annoys Ringo!" Ell purred at the thought of her human.

Tori and Tam rolled their eyes at each other, Ell loved him the most out of her three friends.

Matilda licked the fluffy brown cat's ear and said in much sweeter voice then compared to talking to Tam and Tori, "Ell, darling, why don't we try and get the fish again?"

Ell hummed, still sleepy, and followed her 2nd most best friend to the fish tank.

When they were out of ear shot, Tam darted in front of Tori, staring at her with focused eyes. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Tori blinked, then took a step back laughing nervously, "Oh just- you know- I um... I'm the one who keeps eating the food you leave as left overs..."

Tam frowned, "I know. You always do."

Tori's laughs trailed off, "I thought you didn't know who it was..."

Tam rolled her eyes, "I obviously did. Besides, you're huge and I'm tiny, you need more food then me. I leave stuff for you on purpose."

Tori's eyes widen in love, "You leave me food on purpose?"

Tam scoffed, "Duh, now was that really what you wanted to say?"

"What?! Oh- um, yeah! It was!" Tori shrugged with another fake laugh.

Tam scoffed and stepped forward, deciding to lead this herself. Letting out a loud purr, she rubbed her face into Tori's fluffy chest. The big cat tenses, sucking in a sharp breath, "...Tam?"

"Hmm?" Tam peered up at her, blinking over her pitch black eyes slowly.

" _IthinkIloveyou_." Tori rushed out in one breath.

Tam purred in amusement, "Well I think I love you too."

"Really???"

"Really."

Then Tori started to purr too, leaning in to bush her face across Tam's.

The door opened and a black haired man stepped through, dropped his shopping bags, green eyes once again huge as they looked at the mess. " _Girls! Again!? Really???"_

Then his legs were rushed by two purring bundles of fur and he couldn't stay mad.


	2. Steve’s Best Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam plays a gig

Tori watched as her friend's fingers moved across her guitar, plucking out music that flowed and touched everyone in the restaurant. Or at least a few people. Some weren't paying as much rapt attention as Tori was, and she was always confused about that. Didn't they feel Tam's music rumble through their chest, twirl around their hearts, spin around their minds, causing something like dizziness to happen as their bodies clenched up with awe and for the longing sense of wanting more when Tam stopped playing.

To her it was a mystery why only a couple people seemed to be listening. Tori could listen to Tam's bass guitar all day and all week forever... especially if Tam's voice was also there.

On the small stage, Tam shifted, pulling in the mic to announce another song. "...this'll be a cover of..."

Tori's breath caught in excitement, tonight Tam would be singing! And Tori didn't give a damn about what song it was, as long as it was Tam singing it.

She stared from her seat off to the corner of the stage as Tam opened her mouth and let out a soulful note, Tori's mouth twitched in a smile as Tam's rough voice filled her heart and became the only thing she could hear.

The lights made Tam's hoodie glow with a faint purple light, darkening but also highlighting her hair with cool violet and making her black piercings glitter. Her body rocked gently to her music as she sang low and gentle.

Tori felt herself sigh, she pulled up her arms to rest her head in her hands.

Truthfully, Tori hadn't been one to appreciate Tamara's music much either, until about a few months ago, after they had gone out and had their own eddventure together where they got chased by unicorns and had to jump through a ring of fire with a monkey to escape. That day had ended up with them laughing, and riding some chill unicorns over the rainbow, it was actually much more epic then it sounded.

Plus, after, that energy from their outing had _stayed_ , and they were like, friends now, well, they'd _always_ been friends... they were just... _closer_ now. Not just friends because they lived in the same house and it was just easier if they were but _real_ friends, because they _enjoyed_ being together. They'd _bonded_.

Tori feels a silly smile take over her face. Because it was true, they'd gone on even more outings together after that day, they'd hang out, talking, laughing, _being_. Soon Tori was looking forward to those moments with a barely contained thrill.

Very soon Tori had started to take _real_ notice of Tam's passion in her music. Taking in every detail of her hands over her bass, the way she sat, the way her hair fell in front of her face and the way she pushed it away, irritated, the way her mouth tightened as she tried to figure out a note, the sound of her scribbling down music points vindictively, the sound of her voice as it rang out through their house and though Tori's door that she leaves ajar just to hear her better.

Maybe Tam's music was only a thing you could only understand if you _knew_ her in the way Tori did.

Or that Ell and Matilda did.

You just had to _know_ Tam to feel the emotions she puts into her bass, named Steve of all things. Tori can't stop a little snicker as she thought about it. The little quirks of Tam's, naming and giving personalities to objects she treasured, like her _hair_ , Susan.

Maybe it was knowing these things about her, these little things, that all combined and had you feel it in her music.

God, Tori _loved_ her.

She startles at herself, sitting up straight and feeling her checks heat up.

Loved her- _loved her as a friend_. A _good_ friend.

Tori slumped back into her chair, fiddling with her red nails. Remembering last morning when she and Tam had woken up with bed hair and joined together at the kitchen table, Tori had just thought they'd eat, but then Tam brought out red and black nail polish. Because she'd _wanted_ to paint them with her.

There's that silly smile again.

Nerves suddenly trickled in and Tori glances back up at Tam, after all this time, only _now_ has Tori seen how amazing she was. Maybe she did like Tam, as more then a friend. But then who could blame her? Tam was amazing!

And _Tori_ got to watch and listen to her play... _She_ got to be the one to hear, really _hear_ that special thing in Tam's music that had Tori feeling like she could step up into air and fly...

She was lost in Tam's song again.

Tam's face turns, spotting Tori’s soft look, her voice falters for a second as a small blush bloom across her checks. Quickly readjusting Steve, Tam bounces back into the lyrics, now much stronger, she turns away making Tori’s heart race with nerves about what she could of seen on her face. Then, Tam looks back at her, slow and lingering as she sang raspy but loving words. Tori holds her graze, barely breathing.

Or maybe it was like she was found in Tam’s song.


End file.
